The Truth behind the Lies
by AKindofMagic93
Summary: When she was only six years old, Allana was kidnapped for the second time by her father and told that her mother was dead. Seven years later she finds out the truth of what really happened that night and vows to find her mother. AU. Full summary inside.
1. Prologue

**The Truth behind the Lies**

**By HufflepuffJedi**

**Summary:** When she was only six years old, Allana was kidnapped for the second time by her father and told that her mother was dead. Seven years later she finds out the truth of what really happened that night and vows to find her mother. Will she turn against her father? Or will she stick by him, even after all that he's done? And why is someone or something kidnapping all the Jedi? Post-LotF. AU.

**A/N:** I originally posted this at the Jedi Council Forums under the name x_SwordoftheJedi_x, but after lurking on here for many months, I decided that I should probably upload something. =D

**Disclaimer:** Everything recognisable belongs to George Lucas et al. I only own the OCs and the plot.

* * *

**Prologue**

The Fountain Palace, Hapes, 2000 hours, 42 ABY

As the sun started to set on the horizon, a beautiful young woman stood by her bedroom window, brushing her long, golden red hair, watching a spectacular Hapan sunset. It truly was an amazing sight; the sky was tinged with different shades of pink, the sun shining a deep, magnificent orange. Nothing could ruin the almost perfect moment. The only way it could have been more perfect was if _he_ was here. But no, he had chosen a path which she could not follow and she had to protect her daughter. _Their_ daughter.

The Hapan Queen sighed as she laid the brush on the vanity table beside her, remembering a man she once knew. She had wondered too many times what had driven him to the Dark Side. Was it the Yuuzhan Vong War? Or was it his brother's death? Or perhaps what happened during his time in captivity with the Vong? These were all factors, but what, ultimately, had tipped him over the edge?

She looked away from the sunset, wishing he was here, with her, as he was before the Vong war. She reached out in the Force, checking on her six-year-old daughter. She was safely and soundly asleep. Not even _he_ could reach her here.

Or so she thought.

All of a sudden, the Queen's danger sense prickled and she spun, igniting her turquoise-bladed lightsaber a split second before the door to her private chambers swung open.

There, stood in the doorway, dressed in his usual black attire, was him. Darth Caedus. Formerly her lover, Jacen Solo. His Sithly yellow eyes were full of coldness as he stared blankly at her. He stepped into the large room, which he often used to accommodate himself, followed by about half a dozen Galactic Alliance Guard troopers. The GAG were the secret police led by Caedus himself and were probably the equivalent of Vader's stormtroopers.

"What are you doing here? How did you get in?" Tenel Ka's voice bared no fear; she refused to be intimidated by his cold, hard gaze.

"I've come for Allana, _our_ daughter." Caedus replied nonchalantly, as though this happened regularly. "As for how I got in... Well it really wasn't all that difficult. Your pathetic guards are no match for me."

Tenel Ka kept her lightsaber up, preparing to block any unwanted blaster shots or lightsaber strikes. "If you think I am just going to hand my daughter over to you, then you are more delusional than I thought." She would not let her daughter into the hands of a Sith Lord, whether he was her father or not.

"Ah, you see Tenel Ka, I never expected you to just hand her over." As he nodded to three of the six GAG troopers behind him he said, "Seize her."

The two largest grabbed her by either arm while the other managed to forcefully take her lightsaber and hand it to Caedus.

"What the _kriff_ do you think you are doing? Get off me!" Tenel Ka struggled against the abnormally strong grip of her captors, but it was no use. She called upon the Force to help her, but was shocked to realise that she could no longer feel it. That was when she noticed the cage that was being held by a fourth trooper. And in that cage were two ysalamiri. She gasped and then shrieked out in pain as a blaster bolt hit her square in her abdomen, sending her into unconsciousness.

A quiet, muffled noise caught Caedus' attention and his eyes snapped to the back corner of the room. Believing there to be an intruder he stepped outside the boundaries of the ysalamiri and reached out with the Force, searching for any sign of anyone. Satisfied that there was no one there, and that it was just his imagination, he turned back to his troopers.

"Take her to my ship." The troopers acknowledged Caedus' order with a nod, pulling her up from the floor and practically dragging her from the room.

Caedus gestured for the remaining troopers to leave before heading towards the nursery on the opposite side of the room. He entered to find his daughter crying, her Force aura swirling with fear, confusion and sadness.

As soon as she saw her father, she held her arms out to him, despite all her mother had told her about him and what she already knew. Caedus, trying to look less threatening, went over to her and picked her up.

"Daddy, I'm scared. What happened to Mommy? Is she okay?"

Caedus stroked his daughter's ever-growing, dark red hair and looked into her grey eyes which were so much like her mothers. "I'm sorry, sweetie. Your mother's not okay. I was too late. I wasn't able to save her. The assassin got to her first."

Allana sobbed even harder. It killed Caedus to see his daughter like this, and it pained him that he had to lie to her. But at the same time, he knew it was necessary and he smiled inwardly; he finally had his daughter and this time no one could stop him, not even Tenel Ka.

"W-what... will h-happen t-to me?"

"Don't worry. I'll look after you."

"Here?" Allana questioned.

"Back on Coruscant. You'll be safer there."

"Can I take all my toys with me?" She asked with innocent eyes. Caedus could tell that someday she was going to be a beautiful young woman and a powerful leader.

"Of course." Caedus smiled. And this time it was not a twisted, evil smile. It was genuine smile. A Jacen Solo smile. A shadow of the man he once was.

He helped her to pack and not long after they left for Coruscant on Caedus' Star Destroyer – the _Anakin Solo_.

* * * * *

Darth Caedus' Private Quarters, the _Anakin Solo_, en-route to Coruscant

Caedus' comlink beeped as he received an incoming call. "Yes?"

On the other end, a GAG trooper with an unnaturally deep voice replied, "My Lord, we're almost there. What shall we do with the Queen Mother when we arrive?"

"Keep her locked up until I get there and keep her hands tied and the ysalamiri around her at all times. We cannot risk her using the Force. Is that understood, Captain?"

"Yes, my Lord."

The comlink went dead.

Caedus sighed as he leaned back in his chair, hands clasped behind his head. _His plan was working_.

* * * * *

Darth Caedus' Private Quarters, Secure Location, Coruscant, 2200 hours

Darth Caedus entered his daughter's bedroom to find her playing with her toys, despite the lateness of the hour. Allana looked up at him with her innocent grey eyes, but carried on playing when she saw it was only her father.

He crouched down opposite her, she had a lot of Force potential and it was time for it to be realised. "Having fun, sweetie?"

Allana merely nodded, not saying a word. While she looked happy on the outside, Caedus knew that she was grieving for her 'dead' mother.

Caedus' tone turned serious. "Allana, how do you feel about learning the ways of the Force?"

"The Force?" Allana looked at him curiously, tilting her head to one side. "Will I get to be a Jedi like you and Mommy?"

"Yes." Caedus nodded. _Jedi. I haven't been a Jedi in a long time._

"Okay. But who will teach me?"

"I will of course." _Oh yes. His plan was working perfectly._

_The Jedi won't be able to stop me this time_. As soon as he had though this, his comlink beeped again for the second time that night. He walked out the room and answered the call with a quick and quiet "yes?"

A feminine voice came through, "Is everything going according to plan?"

Caedus smirked, he had been waiting for a call from his accomplice, "Yes, Delta, for once everything is going right." He cut off the comm call before Delta could reply and marched back to his quarters, knowing he would have a good night's sleep for once.

* * *

Words: 1311


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

_Seven years later..._

Darth Caedus' Private Quarters, Secure Location, Coruscant, 0900 hours, 49 ABY

For the first time in what felt like a millenia, she was alone. He never left her unaccompanied; if he was not with her he always left one of his GAG troopers to keep her company. Not that she needed it, she was perfectly fine alone, and she did not need a babysitter anymore.

He had left a note on her bedside table saying that he had gone out to run a personal errand and not to leave the apartment unless she was in danger. She rolled her eyes, she knew he was just being protective but it was too much sometimes.

Yawning and stretching she walked into the kitchen, almost tripping over her pet whisperkit, TK. "Morning, TK, you hungry?" She bent down to stroke the black, furry animal before going about getting them both breakfast. Settling on toast and caf for herself, she sat at the kitchen table, checking her datapad for any messages. She knew she would not have any; the only person she ever got messages from was her father. A lot of the time she was quite lonely, not having many friends; in fact, the only friends she remembered having were back on Hapes. Her father never let her leave the apartment on her own, so she had not had the chance to make any friends on Coruscant. And whenever she went out with her father, they never went to places where people of her age would be.

She did not have much family either. She only had her father as her mother had died seven years ago in an attack on the Fountain Palace. She knew her father's side of the family was still alive but she never got to see them. Her thirteenth lifeday had only been a few days ago and no one had contacted her to wish her a happy one. She constantly asked herself the same question over and over; _why won't he let me visit them?_

She wanted answers, but she knew she was not going to get them from her father; he would just lie, like he had so many times before. She knew if she wanted answers then she would have to go elsewhere. Suddenly realising where she could go, she abandoned her half-eaten breakfast, got dressed, grabbed her jacket and left the apartment without a moment's hesitation, thankful that her father had forgotten to leave a GAG trooper with her this time.

Once outside, she hailed an air taxi and told the driver, an ageing male Quarren, where to go. The Quarren did not even give her a sideways glance, she was glad she was not as well known as her father was; she would not have to avoid any awkward questions this way.

Thinking about the Jedi, she realised she did not know all that much about them. The only thing she knew was that after Jaina Solo had tried and failed to kill her father, they went into exile on Naboo. She was not completely sure what had happened, but for some reason, the Jedi eventually returned to Coruscant and kept a low profile. The Jedi were not on the holonews as much as they used to be, the headlines were all about her father and the ongoing war between the Confederation and the Galactic Alliance.

Her father had been careful in what he told her, but she was not entirely sure why. She had heard things being said about him, but those were just rumours. Weren't they?

About one standard hour later, the air taxi stopped; she paid the Quarren and headed up the steps that led to the elaborate building that was the Jedi Temple.

When she entered what she figured to be the Reception Hall, she found that there was only one person there. She slowly and nervously approached the man who was immersed in his datapad; he looked to be in his mid to late 60's and he was most likely a Jedi Master.

She cleared her throat nervously and managed to pluck up the courage to speak. "Hi. I'm looking for Luke Skywalker or any member of his family. Do you know where I could find them?" She tried not to let her nervousness be too evident on her face and in her voice.

"I believe Master Skywalker is in the archives with his son and niece." The 67-year-old man had light brown hair and green eyes and he wore green robes that made him look as though he should be Corellian.

"Thank you." She was about to ask where the archives were, but the man spoke before she could.

"Are you an Apprentice? You seem familiar but I know I haven't seen you around."

She sighed. She had wondered when she was going to get asked this. "I'm an informal apprentice, yes."

"Really?" The Jedi Master stroked his greying beard thoughtfully. "Who's your master?"

"My father." She tried to evade the question, but she knew there was no getting out of this now.

"And your father is...?"

"Jacen Solo." Her voice held no emotion, and she tried not to let it waver. She knew her father was not exactly popular with the Jedi, otherwise his twin sister would not have tried to kill him, but she had no idea why.

"You're... _you're_ Jacen's daughter?" The ageing Master stammered, almost shocked. He had made sure to say 'Jacen' and not 'Caedus', as he was not sure how much she really knew about her father.

"My name's Allana." She replied, slightly irritated.

"Corran Horn." He held out his hand and Allana politely took it. "Pleased to meet you."

"And you..."

Before either of them could say anything else, a door opened on the far left of the Reception Hall and through it came Jedi Grand Master Luke Skywalker, his niece Jedi Master Jaina Solo and his son Jedi Knight Ben Skywalker.

"Corran." Luke acknowledged the slightly younger Jedi with a nod of the head, while eyeing Allana with curiosity.

"Master Skywalker, I have someone here who wished to see you. All three of you in fact." With that, Corran left, not saying another word as he swept past the Grand Master and through the door that Luke, Jaina and Ben had just come out of.

The four relatives just stood there, staring at each other.

Allana was the first to break the awkward silence. "I'm Allana. Jacen's daughter."

* * *

Words: 1068


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N:** _Imperial Warlord - I don't think I ever fully explain the war, but in the previous chapter I think I mentioned that the war is still ongoing._

_Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed and put this story on their alerts! =D_

* * *

**Chapter Two**

The Jedi Temple, Coruscant, 1000 hours, 49 ABY

"I'm Allana. Jacen's daughter."

There was a moment's pause in which nobody said anything; they all stared at each other unblinkingly, the silence was starting to make Allana feel uncomfortable and she started to squirm visibly under their scrutinising gaze.

Finally, seeing how uneasy Allana was, Luke broke the silence, "Perhaps we should sit down somewhere."

Allana nodded in agreement, grateful that somebody had broken the awkward silence, before following the three Jedi to what appeared to be the mess hall and sitting down at one of the benches.

Not knowing what to say, Allana hesitated, hoping that someone else _would_ know what to say. Thankfully, the Grand Master spoke, "What do you want to know?" he asked, as if he had read her mind.

Allana swallowed, a sure sign of her nervousness, before replying, "I want to know about my father – who is he? 'Cause I know he's not a Jedi."

"He's a Sith." Luke replied bluntly, deadpan.

"A Sith?" Allana looked confused, her father had never mentioned the Sith before. Then again, from the looks on everyone's faces it was obvious that the Sith were not good people. "What's a Sith?"

Luke looked at the others hesitantly before replying, "A Sith is a Force user who uses the Dark Side of the Force, instead of the Light Side like the Jedi do."

Allana was getting even more confused by the second, "But I thought there was no Light and Dark Side? My father told me that the Light and Dark resides within us, not the Force itself."

Luke tipped his head to the side as if to consider the point, "Some people believe that, yes. But some of the things your father has done – they _are_ of the Dark Side."

"What has he done?" Allana almost did not want to know the answer to that question, but she could not stop herself from asking it anyway, she was way too curious.

Allana did not miss the look Luke sent his son and niece; it was a cautious look, almost as if he was unsure of how much he should tell her. "Come on, I can take it," she prompted.

Luke opened his mouth to speak, but Ben jumped in first, "He's a murderer." His voice was filled with such contempt and loathing that Allana unconsciously flinched away a little. Despite the hate in his voice, though, Allana could see the sadness that filled his bright blue eyes, and she wondered just who exactly her father had killed.

"What?"

"He killed my mother in cold blood and then said it was for the good of the galaxy, he deserves-"

"Ben, that's enough," his father interjected.

Allana was taken aback, she knew her father had killed during the war, but she was not aware that he had murdered someone so close to the Skywalker-Solo family. She felt a hint of sadness creep through her, even though she had never even met Ben's mother. She returned her attention back to the three members of the Skywalker-Solo family who were currently arguing about her father.

"My brother may have done many terrible things, but he's not the only one to blame." Jaina spoke for the first time, she directed her words towards Allana, as if to reassure her that deep down her father was really a good person.

"Of course he's to blame; he's the one that did them." Ben retorted, seemingly irritated that Jaina had suggested such a thing.

"He was misguided. If the Yuuzhan Vong had never captured him and if Lumiya had never come along, none of this would ever have happened. It was Lumiya who turned him to the Dark Side so she's the one to blame." Jaina snapped, defending her twin. She crossed her arms as if to say that that was the end of the conversation, but Ben was not having any of it.

"He is as much to blame as she was, he allowed himself to be twisted by her-"

"ENOUGH! The both of you!" Luke interrupted, annoyed at their childish squabbling. "Allana doesn't need to hear this."

Jaina and Ben, realising that they had forgotten Allana was in the room said, "Sorry."

"It's alright. I need to hear it. I need to know the truth." Allana said quietly, pausing before she continued. "Tell me. What other things has he done?"

Luke hesitated, not knowing where to start, eventually, he decided he should start at the beginning of the Second Galactic Civil War. "I guess I should start at the beginning of the war – the war that is still going on." Luke explained to Allana about the visions he had of a threatening man, who in the end turned out to be her father. All three of them told her everything: how her father was the one who had fired the opening shot of the war; about how he killed Jedi Knight Nelani Dinn; his liaisons with Lumiya; what he did to the Bothans and Corellians; how he had Jaina court-martialled; how he tried to arrest and detain his own parents; how he tortured Ben into trying to get him to join him; how he manipulated Tahiri by flow walking into the past when his brother, Anakin, was still alive; how he kidnapped Allana and told her of her parentage; how he had killed Prince Isolder, Allana's grandfather; how he killed his own aunt as well as many other people and, finally, the duel between him and his own twin sister.

Allana was, once again, taken aback; she knew her father had done some pretty awful things, but she had no idea of the extent of them. She suddenly felt a deep rising hatred of her father, and she was a little surprised at the intensity of it, she could no longer stay with her father; staying meant she was at risk of becoming like him, and that was one thing she did not want to do. With some kind of horror, she realised that for the past several years he had been training her and she wondered just how many of the things he had taught her were actually of the Dark Side.

Finally finding her voice, Allana spoke, "What does he plan to do with me?"

Luke looked surprised for a second, but it quickly passed, "What do you mean?"

Allana met Luke's eyes. "My father has been training me in the ways of the Force for the past seven years. I don't know which side of the Force he has been training me in, but from all that you've told me, surely he has some ulterior motive?"

Unable to keep eye contact any longer, Luke broke her gaze, "We're not entirely sure what he's up to, but we've heard from a reliable source that he plans to make you his Sith apprentice."

* * *

Words: 1140


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

Darth Caedus' Private Quarters, Secure Location, Coruscant, 1300 hours, 49 ABY

When Allana returned home at 1300, she found that her father was not back yet. She sat down at the table and rested her head in her hands. A few stray tears started to trickle down her cheeks as she went over in her head what her family had just told her. She was horrified to learn how dark her father really had become and was even more horrified when she learnt of the terrible things he had done.

_Oh, Dad... Why? What possessed you to become so evil? Why did you keep all this from me?... I can't stay here. Not after this..._ And with that thought, she headed to her bedroom to pack up the few things she had.

Suddenly, she heard the front door close and her father's voice call out from the next room, "Allana?" He received no reply. He saw her bedroom door was open and walked swiftly towards it. "Allana, what are you doing?" He was shocked to find her packing up her things.

"I'm leaving," she replied simply.

"What? You will do no such thing."

"You can't tell me what to do, Dad. You lost that right when-" She suddenly cut off, avoiding her father's gaze.

"When I what?"

"Just forget it." Allana mumbled as she carried on packing her things.

"Allana, where has all this come from?" Caedus crossed his arms as he leaned against the doorway. He obviously did not believe that his daughter was being serious; he had no idea how wrong he was.

"I saw my family today. Luke, Ben and Jaina – the family _you_ never let me visit." She said as she spun around to face her father.

"Allana, I'm not in contact with them anymore..." He refused to meet her hard gaze.

"And why _is_ that, Dad?" She started to move towards him, her voice rising slightly and fists clenched at her sides. Caedus refused to even look at her, his eyes darting about the room. Allana did not wait for him to answer. "Is it because you tried to detain your own parents? Is it because you tortured your cousin? Is it because you court-martialled your sister? Or is it because you killed your own aunt? Well? Take your pick."

"Allana..." Caedus started, but Allana angrily interjected before he could finish.

"Don't you dare try to justify what you did!" Even though Allana's voice was dangerously calm her eyes flashed with anger as she tried in vain to control her temper.

"I-"

"Oh and by the way, I know all about your 'plan'"

"Plan? What plan?"

"Oh, don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. I know you intend on making me your Sith Apprentice and frankly, I'm appalled. I take it you weren't planning on telling me all this?"

"Allana, please just listen to me-"

"No! What makes you think I'll listen to anything you have to say?" Allana paused for a moment. Her gaze shifted to the floor as she shook her head in disbelief. She glanced back up at her father, fresh tears in her eyes. "Did you send that assassin to kill my mom all those years ago?"

Caedus snapped up his gaze to meet hers and looked her sincerely in the eye. "Do you really think I'm capable of that?"

"I don't know what you're capable of anymore... and that's why I'm leaving. I don't wanna become like you, I actually intend to do some good in this galaxy." And without waiting for him to reply, she picked up her half-packed bag and stormed out past her father.

Caedus spun round just before his daughter left the apartment. "Allana! Wait!"

Allana stopped but did not turn back around to face her father. "What?" Her voice was devoid of any emotion, but Caedus could sense her anger.

"If you leave right now, I'll-" Caedus tried to sound dangerous and threatening, but Allana would not back down. His daughter was one of the only people who refused to be intimidated by him.

"You'll what? Attack me? You and I both know that that's not going to happen." And with that she left the apartment, not looking back even once.

Caedus sighed and sat down on the couch, running one hand through his unruly brown hair. _I've just lost the only person who I still care about, who I still love, who doesn't hate me..._

* * * * *

Luke Skywalker's Apartment, Rotunda Zone, Coruscant, 1400 hours, 49 ABY

Luke Skywalker jerked awake as he heard the doorbell chime. He realised he must have fallen asleep while reading over a report from a recent mission. He slowly stood up and stretched as he went to answer the door. When he opened it, he was surprised to find Allana stood there. "Allana? What are you doing here?" He asked questioningly. She had a bag slung over one shoulder and she looked as though she had been crying.

"Hi, Uncle Luke, do you mind if I stay?"

"No, no, of course not. Come in," he stepped aside to let her in.

"Thanks," she replied as she stepped over the threshold and into the large apartment.

Luke could sense a hint of nervousness and worry in her voice and immediately knew what was wrong. "Don't worry. You'll be safe here."

* * * * *

Darth Caedus' Private Quarters, Secure Location, Coruscant, 1400 hours, 49 ABY

Meanwhile, Darth Caedus was trying to figure out what to do about his daughter. Not being able to make a decision, he instead contacted his accomplice, Delta, via comlink.

"Delta?"

"Yes, my Lord," she replied.

"My daughter knows. She found out about the plan."

"Plan? Which one?"

"My plan to make her my Sith Apprentice. She left not long ago with her things. I don't know where she's gone exactly, but I think I can probably guess where she went."

"So she doesn't know about our plan to-"

"No." Caedus interjected. "She has no idea about _that_."

"Good. We can't have her ruining our plans."

Caedus didn't say anything in reply, so Delta continued. "What are you going to do with her?"

He did not need to ask who Delta meant; he knew exactly who she was talking about. "I'm not going to do anything for the time being."

"But she's a threat, and we can't let her realise how powerful she could be."

Caedus snorted. "The Jedi will only teach her what she needs to know."

"Nevertheless, you need to-"

"I don't _need_ to do anything," Caedus snapped. "Especially not _that_. You can't ask me to do it, she's my daughter and I refuse to do it."

"If you won't do it, then I will." Despite the fact that they could not see each other, Caedus knew she was smirking.

"If you even go near my daughter, I will kill you without a moment's hesitation, plan or no plan. Understood?"

"Yes, my Lord, I understand." Delta replied stiffly before promptly cutting the comm connection.

* * * * *

Words: 1136

Reviews are much appreciated! =D


	5. Chapter Four

**A/N:** _Sorry I haven't updated in a while - I've been really busy with school work. Thanks to those who have read, reviewed etc._

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Darth Caedus' Private Quarters, Secure Location, Coruscant, 1030 hours, 49 ABY

Over the next few days, Darth Caedus acted as he usually would, as if his daughter had not abandoned him. He tried not to think about her, but he knew that if he lost her now, he would never get her back. He pushed that thought to the back of his mind as he sat at a table, hunched over several datapads, planning his next move on Corellia as a politician, and also going over the finer details of his and Delta's plan as a Sith Lord. However, his thoughts kept drifting back to his daughter and what she had said a few days earlier.

His door bell chiming brought him out of his reverie and he slowly stood up to answer his door, cautious as to whom it was as hardly anyone knew where he lived. When he opened his door he was shocked to find his daughter stood right in front of him; he thought he had lost her forever. "Allana," he said, trying to keep the surprise out of his voice.

"I'm here to pick up the rest of my stuff." Allana said bluntly.

Even though Caedus was disappointed at his daughter's words as he had thought she had seen the error of her ways, he stepped aside to let her in, not saying a word. He watched her go into her bedroom and come out several minutes later with the rest of her stuff in a bag. Caedus, not knowing what else to say, merely said, "You're mad at me." He mentally flinched after hearing the words out loud as he realised how stupid and blatantly obvious his words actually were.

"You think?" Allana replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "You sent an assassin to kill my mother for Force sake, of course I'm mad. In fact, mad's an understatement. I'm livid." Allana picked up TK before heading to the door, not saying another word.

What Caedus said next though, stopped her dead in her tracks. "Your mother's not dead." Looking back on what he said, Caedus wondered why he had actually said it. Although, he later reasoned that he thought it would be the only way to not completely lose his daughter.

Allana slowly turned round, not sure if she had heard him right. "What?"

"Your mother's not dead." Caedus repeated.

"Where is she?" Allana asked, her voice shaking slightly.

"She's safe, but she's being held captive."

"Where is she?" Allana asked again, this time more confidently and forcefully.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that."

Allana shook her head disbelievingly while looking down at the floor. She looked up at her father and stared him straight in the eye, her gaze never wavering for a second. "It doesn't make a difference anyway. 'Cause I'm gonna find my mother and I'm gonna rescue her and if I find that she's been harmed in any way, I'm gonna hunt you down like a nerf, _Dad_." And with that said she stormed out of her father's apartment.

Caedus just stood there, shocked at his daughter's threat; he was losing her more and more each day and now he feared he had just lost her forever.

* * * * *

Allana stormed down the corridor; she was so angry at her father that she was not paying any attention to her surroundings. And so, she ran headlong into someone who was walking in the opposite direction to her. She gave a slight yelp of surprise as she fell flat on her back. Looking up she saw a blue-skinned female Twi'lek smiling down at her, hand held out to help her up. Allana graciously accepted the hand and allowed herself to be pulled up. "Thanks, and I'm sorry, I should have been paying more attention."

"That's quite alright," the Twi'lek replied sweetly, "We both should have been paying more attention."

"Yeah," Allana nodded, before heading towards the turbolift and continuing to fume about her father, cursing him under her breath.

The Twi'lek gave Allana a curious and almost scrutinising look before she turned around and carried on heading towards her destination.

* * * * *

A knock on the already open door brought Caedus out of his stupor and he turned his gaze to the doorway where Delta stood with her arms folded.

"Delta?" Caedus' tone was almost questioning.

"I thought we could go over our plans, seeing as I will be carrying them out in a few days time and they are not finished yet." She stepped further into the apartment and shut the door behind her.

"Yes, yes, of course."

"Are you alright? You seem... out of it."

"I'm fine. My daughter was just here... and well she just threatened me." Caedus still seemed shocked by what his daughter had said to him.

"Ah, yes, I just ran into her in the corridor, quite literally actually. She has her mother's beauty."

"Yeah..." Caedus agreed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"She threatened you, you said?" Caedus opened his mouth to speak, but Delta continued not waiting for a reply. "You know, you may not have lost her completely – she obviously has a slighter darker side that could prove useful in the future."

"Hmm, maybe," Caedus did not sound entirely convinced.

* * * * *

Luke Skywalker's Apartment, Rotunda Zone, Coruscant, 1130 hours, 49 ABY

Allana was shaking slightly as she entered her uncle's apartment. She hastily put down her bag and her whisperkit and brought one hand to her mouth as she sat on the couch.

"Allana?" she heard her uncle's voice from behind her as he came out the kitchen carrying a glass of blue milk.

When she did not answer, Luke started to get worried, "What's wrong? Are you alright? Did he hurt you? I knew I shouldn't have let you go back there alone."

Allana shook her head in reply, still not speaking. After a moment's pause, however, she finally spoke, "My mom's not dead. She's alive. And Caedus is holding her captive somewhere." Allana paused, and this time it was Luke's turn not to say anything. "I've got to go find her." Then she turned round to face her uncle and said, "Uncle Luke, I need to borrow a ship."

* * * * *

Words: 1017

Reviews much appreciated. =D


	6. Chapter Five

**A/N:** _Apologies for not updating in ages - been busy with school and revision. Not sure when I'll be able to update again as I have exams next week._

**

* * *

****Chapter Five**

Fountain Palace, Hapes, 1400 hours, 49 ABY

Several hours later, Allana landed her borrowed StealthX in the Royal Hangar of the Fountain Palace on Hapes. It had been seven years since she had been inside the Palace and it brought back memories of her mother and when she had been little.

As she started to head towards the large doors opposite her, they opened and in walked a tall, beautiful woman with flowing auburn hair and soft green eyes. Following her were two female Hapan Royal Guards, both with black hair and grey eyes. Allana recognised the tall woman to be Lady Cassiopeia Morwenna – her mother's most trusted handmaiden and acting Queen Mother while Tenel Ka was missing.

"Allana," Cassiopeia greeted. She often used to look after Allana when her mother was preoccupied with her duties as Queen Mother and so they never bothered with formalities. "It is so great to see you again. And look how you have grown."

"It's great to see you too, Cassie." Allana smiled. Before she could say anything else, a voice came from the entrance to the hangar.

"Lana!" The voice belonged to a young girl with Cassie's hair and eyes – her thirteen-year-old daughter, Lilana Morwenna.

"Lil!" Allana said happily, running up to her best friend and hugging her.

"I can't believe you're actually back! I thought I'd never see you again!"

"It's good to be back, I've missed this place so much."

"Lilana, why don't you go get us something to eat. I am sure Allana is hungry after her long flight here." Cassie interrupted the two girls.

Allana nodded, agreeing, "I'm starved. I haven't had anything to eat all day."

Lilana hurried off down to the kitchen to get them all something to eat.

"Guards, you may leave us," the two guards bowed formally before leaving Cassiopeia and Allana alone. "I trust you are here about your mother?" Cassie asked as they started to walk across the hangar and into the Palace itself.

Allana nodded, "I'm trying to find her, and this is the first place I thought of seeing as this is where it all happened. Do you have any idea where she might be?" She asked hopefully.

Cassie shook her head in sadness, "No. None whatsoever. I don't think even the GAG troopers knew where they were taking her."

Allana sighed before continuing, "Has anyone been in the room they took her from? Or the nursery?

"No one has touched either room since. I made sure of it." Cassie replied.

They walked the rest of the way up the stairs to the Royal Bedchamber in silence, both lost in their thoughts.

When they reached their destination, Allana turned to face Cassie and said, "I think it would be better if you stayed out here."

"Why?" Cassie questioned.

"Because what I am about to do is very dangerous seeing as I have never done it before. Well, at least not on my own."

"Okay..." Cassie said her expression a mixture of worry and confusion.

Allana stepped inside the small room, slightly nervous as to what she was about to do – she had seen her father do it a few times and he had even taken her with him once before, but she was still nervous. She moved to stand in the far corner, where she would not be noticed and took a deep breath. She drew heavily on the Force, concentrating on the past and the moment in which her mother was captured. She could sense Cassie watching her from the corridor, but she tried to ignore her, focusing instead on the fixed point in time which she wanted to go to. Her vision started to go blurry, but she figured that that was supposed to happen. She continued to draw heavily on the Force and eventually the figures of her mother and father appeared, along with six GAG troopers. She watched in shock at the scene before her and could not believe what her father had done. She winced, gasping audibly, then quickly covered her mouth and prayed that she had not been heard when the troopers grabbed her mother and shot her. Unfortunately, she was not that lucky. She saw her father's eyes snap to the exact spot where she was stood and she quickly hid her presence in the Force just as her father reached out with the Force, searching for an intruder. After several moments, which seemed like an eternity to Allana, Caedus returned his attention to his troopers and the Queen Mother. Allana let out a breath she did not realise she had been holding, and once again focused her attention on the scene playing out before her. She watched the troopers drag her mother out of the room and then Caedus heading towards the nursery. She did not need to stay any longer, she knew what happened next, and besides, it was too dangerous, if she stayed any longer, she could be found out and that could have severe consequences. She slowly released her hold on the past and her vision went blurry again. When it cleared she was back in the present; she slumped against the wall, shaken by what she had just seen and tired from her exertion in the Force.

Sensing Cassie's question, Allana, her voice quiet, said, "I just flow-walked to the moment my mother was captured. I saw it all happen."

"Did you find out anything?" Cassie asked her voice gentle.

"No. Nothing useful, anyway." Allana replied sadly. She glanced around the room, what she had just seen still clear in her mind and, unable to stay there any longer, hastily stood up and walked out the room without looking back.

Cassie followed Allana to where she was sat on the stairs, staring straight ahead. She sat down next to her. "Are you alright?"

Allana nodded, wiping away a few stray tears. "I'm fine. I just can't believe that my father did that."

"I understand. Come on, let's go get something to eat. I suspect that what you just did took quite a bit of energy."

Allana nodded and followed Cassie down the stairs and into a small private lounge. They sat down, and minutes later Lilana arrived and sat down next to Allana, "Food is on the way."

"Thanks." Allana merely said.

"Did you have any luck?" Lilana cautiously asked.

Allana shook her head as she replied with a "no".

Lilana seemed to hesitate for a moment before she said, "I heard something."

"What?" Allana asked a look of surprise and confusion on her face.

"On the day they took your mother, I heard some of the troopers talking."

"Well, what did they say?" Allana pressed impatiently.

"They said something about the Transitory Mists. I didn't hear exactly what."

"Did you hear where in the Mists?" Allana asked hopefully.

Lilana shook her head.

"Was there anything else? Anything at all that might help me find my mother?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Lana, I have an eidetic memory, there wasn't anything else."

"Well, the Transitory Mists is the best I have. I'm sure I can find out where somehow. Thanks Lil."

Lilana smiled. "No problem."

* * *

Words: 1188

Review? =D


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

_The Next Day..._

Luke Skywalker's Apartment, Rotunda Zone, Coruscant, 1200 hours, 49 ABY

"Something wrong?" Luke asked as he sat down opposite Allana in the kitchen. She seemed off in a world of her own as she completely ignored the food in front of her.

"No," she replied, shaking her head, "I'm just thinking."

"About?" He inquired.

"Uncle, what do you know about infiltrating Star Destroyers?" Allana asked, seemingly ignoring his question.

"Not a great deal, you'd be better asking someone who works for Intel. Why?" He replied, curious as to why she suddenly changed the subject and to where this was going.

"Oh, no reason." After a moment's pause she continued, putting on an innocent voice, "so, do you know anyone who works for Intel?"

"Yes, I know a couple of people actually." He answered, getting more and more suspicious with each question she asked.

"Who?"

"Mirax Horn, Corran's wife, and Iella Antilles."

"Do you know where I could find them?"

"What's with all the questions Allana?" Luke asked her straight out, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"I'm just curious that's all." Her uncle looked her straight in the eye and she realised that he could probably tell she was lying, even though her father had taught her how to lie convincingly. "Alright, I need to get aboard the _Anakin Solo_; I believe that if I hack into its navicomp records, I can find out where my mother is."

"Allana..."

"Look, Uncle," she interjected, knowing what he was thinking, "I know what you're going to say; that it's too dangerous and that I should just find some other way of finding my mother. But there is no other way, and I can look after myself. This is just something that I have to do."

Luke sighed in defeat. "Mirax is on an Intel mission for the Order, so you'd be best going to Iella. She and her family are currently residing in the Coruscant undercity. You won't be able to make your way through the undercity on your own, so I'm assigning Jedi Knight Seha Dorvald to guide you there."

"Thanks Uncle Luke, this means a lot to me."

"Just be careful okay? I've already lost too many family members to Caedus."

"Of course."

"Oh, and Allana, you look tired, you should get some rest. You can go visit Iella tomorrow."

"Fine." Allana merely said, too tired to argue. She started to head towards her room, but turned back at the last minute as a thought occurred to her.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked, worry evident in his voice.

"I think my father's training had more influence on me than I originally thought."

"What do you mean?"

"It's just... Ever since I found out about my father, I just feel so angry all the time... What if the reason for it is his training? What if I am becoming more like him? What if after everything that my father's put me through, something's gone wrong inside me? What if I'm becoming bad?"

Luke walked over to where Allana stood and put his hands on her shoulders, looking into her eyes. "I want you to listen to me very carefully, Allana. You're not a bad person. You're a very good person, who bad things have happened to. Besides, the world isn't split into good people and Sith. We've all got both light and dark inside us. What matters is the part we choose to act on. That's who we really are. Okay?"

Allana nodded. "Thanks, Uncle."

* * *

Coruscant Undercity, 1300 hours, 49 ABY

The next day Allana met Seha Dorvald on the uppermost level of the Coruscant undercity. Seha was a tall, pretty girl with vivid red hair and dark hazel eyes, and even though she did not wear the traditional Jedi robes, one could immediately tell that she was a Jedi by the lightsaber hanging off her belt.

"You must be Allana." Seha said, extending a hand, which Allana took.

"I am, and you must be Jedi Dorvald."

"Please Allana, call me Seha."

"Seha it is then." Allana smiled slightly, to which Seha returned the gesture and, having introduced themselves, they set off through the undercity.

"So, how many levels do we have to go down?" Allana asked, slightly worried. The Coruscant undercity creeped her out; it was still overrun with Yuuzhan Vong Feral and who knew what lurked in the shadows.

"Don't worry, only two." Seha replied, picking up on Allana's anxiety through the Force. She removed her lightsaber from her belt, but did not activate it. At the look on Allana's face, she shrugged and reassured, "just a precaution."

The two carried on through the undercity, and Allana was thankful they did not run into any trouble.

"You're Ben Skywalker's cousin, right?" Seha finally asked after almost ten minutes of silence. Allana was thankful she was not referred to as Darth Caedus' daughter.

"Yeah, do you know him?" Allana replied.

"We were friends for a few years before we dated for several months."

"Really?" Allana asked, surprised. Then again, she did not really know all that much about her cousin; in the short time that they had gotten to know each other, they had not really had a chance to discuss Ben's love life.

"Yeah, it didn't work out though."

"Why not?" Seha gave her a sideways glance as if to say that she did not like talking about it. "I'm sorry," Allana apologised. "I didn't mean to pry or anything. It's just I only recently met my family and I don't know all that much about them."

"No, it's okay." Seha sighed, before she continued. "There were a few reasons it didn't work out. A lot of people thought I was just a rebound for his ex, Jeanette – they had broke up a few weeks earlier – and for a time I thought the same, until Ben managed to reassure that that wasn't the case. Also, I don't think his father was very keen on us dating. I don't know why that was, he was always fine with us being friends, I think it may have been to do with our four year age difference, or maybe my past affiliation with your father. I don't know. There was another thing as well; about a month before Ben and Jeanette broke up, he got her pregnant. Neither of them found out until after she moved back to Hapes. I thought he was cheating on me; he kept disappearing once a month for five months and then he disappeared for six months altogether. He told me that he was on a mission for the Jedi Order, and I believed him even though I still had my suspicions. I never thought to check with Master Skywalker to see if he was actually on a mission. When he finally got back I confronted him, asking him if he was seeing anyone else – he denied it and when I asked him for the truth, he told me that that was the truth. He seemed really offended that I'd think he'd cheat on me so I left it at that."

"So he didn't tell you that he got his ex pregnant?"

"Well, he did eventually. I had to practically drag it out of him though. He still kept disappearing once a month and I asked Master Skywalker if he knew what was going on with him. He said that he didn't, but now that I think about it, I think he knew something. I finally asked Ben what was up with him, but he still wouldn't tell me the truth. We ended up having a massive argument where I outright accused him of cheating on me. That's when he got really mad and said that he would never do that. So I asked him to just tell me the truth and tell me why he kept disappearing once a month and he snapped. He told me everything. He told me that he had got Jeanette pregnant and that he had been visiting her and his daughter once every month. He told me that the reason he disappeared for six months was because he wanted to be there for Jeanette and help her through the pregnancy. He said that he felt he owed at least that much to her. And then he stormed out. Later that day we broke up, we both agreed that it wasn't working between us. Relationships don't work when they are based on lies."

"So does he still visit them?"

"Not as much as he used to, I don't think, but he still visits when he can."

"I still can't believe that he has a daughter; he's never mentioned her."

"I don't know why that is. Perhaps he just doesn't want people to know that he has an illegitimate child."

"My parents had me illegitimately." Allana said, clearly offended.

"Sorry." Seha quickly apologised. "I didn't mean to offend you."

"It's alright." After a few moments of silence, Allana's curiosity got the better of her, "What's her name? Ben's daughter?"

"Lyeena," Seha simply answered, "she'd be about five-years-old now."

* * *

The Antilles Residence, Coruscant Undercity, 1430 hours, 49 ABY

One standard hour and a half later, Allana and Seha arrived at the Antilles residence. Seha knocked on the old, battered door and a couple of minutes later a tall, grey haired man with hazel eyes answered the door. Allana had seen this man on the holonews and so she knew him to be ex-Corellian Admiral Wedge Antilles, also a hero of the rebellion along with her uncle and grandparents, Han and Leia Solo. "Seha? What are you doing here? Does Luke need something doing again?" Wedge asked, obviously surprised at her appearance.

"No, no, it's nothing like that. I've actually brought someone here to see you."

Wedge looked to Seha's left, noticing Allana for the first time. "And who might you be?"

"I'm Allana Solo, Darth Caedus' daughter, and I need your wife's help."

"Why should _we_ help _you_ after everything your father did to us Corellians?" Wedge asked coldly.

"I'm nothing like my father okay; I'm a much better person than he is." Wedge still did not look convinced. "Look, I'm sorry for everything that my father did, but it's not my fault and if I could go back in time and stop him I would. But what's done is done and I can't help that. Master Skywalker told me that your wife could help me," she let out a small sigh, "I really need your wife's help."

It was at this point that Iella Antilles, Wedge's wife and mother of their two children, Syal and Myri, entered the room. She had long blonde-brown hair that was flecked with grey, warm brown eyes and was of average height. "What do you need my help with?"

"My mother's still alive, Caedus is holding her hostage somewhere and I need to infiltrate the _Anakin Solo_ so I can hack into its navicomp records. I think I may be able to find out where she is that way. The only thing is I have no idea how to infiltrate a Star Destroyer. Uncle Luke said you would help me."

"Okay. I'm in."

"Iella, sweetheart, I don't think this is such a good idea."

Iella put a reassuring hand on her husband's arm. "I'll be fine, Wedge, I've done it a thousand times before and nothing's ever gone wrong."

"That's what worries me." Wedge mumbled under his breath.

"So, you'll help me?"

Iella replied with a single nod, ignoring her husband's scowl.

* * *

Luke Skywalker's Apartment, Rotunda Zone, Coruscant, 2300 hours, 49 ABY

Allana and Iella had spent the rest of the day planning their strategy for infiltrating the _Anakin Solo_ and were planning on carrying out their plans the day after tomorrow.

By the time Allana returned to her uncle's apartment it was late. So late, in fact, that she suspected her uncle would have gone to bed. She keyed in the code for the door and it slid open, and as she stepped over the threshold the door automatically slid shut behind her. As she took off her jacket, she realised the lights were still on but the apartment was dead silent; it was the kind of eerie silence that sent shivers down your spine.

"Uncle?" Allana called out. "Uncle Luke?" There was no answer.

Then she noticed TK pawing at a piece of flimsi on the table, it fluttered to the floor. Allana walked to where her black-furred whisperkit sat and picked her up. "What's this you've found?" She bent down to pick up the small piece of flimsi and as she straightened up, read what was written on it. It merely said:

_You're next_.

Allana nearly dropped TK in horror as she realised that something terrible must have happened to her uncle. Hurriedly putting TK on the floor, she grabbed her discarded jacket and rushed out the apartment, flimsi clutched in her hand.

* * *

Ben Skywalker's Quarters, Jedi Temple, Coruscant, 2400 hours, 49 ABY

Ben sleepily opened his blue eyes as someone knocked on the door to his quarters for about the millionth time that night. He had been trying to ignore the knocking for the past half an hour, but eventually his curiosity got the better of him. Forgetting the Force for a moment, he wondered who the heck it was at this time of night. Groggy, he slowly trudged to the door and opened it to find his cousin stood there, a panicked look on her face. "Allana?" he squinted through bleary eyes. "What in all the nine Corellian hells are you doing here? It's midnight for Force sake."

"Sorry. But something's happened to Uncle Luke."

"What?" Ben asked now more alert upon hearing that something had happened to his father.

Allana, stepping inside his quarters, replied, "When I got back from Wedge and Iella's, the apartment was silent and the lights were on but Uncle Luke was nowhere to be found." She paused for a moment before continuing. "And... I found this." She handed Ben the piece of flimsi she had found.

He read it and just stared, shocked, at it, not saying a word.

After a moment of awkward silence, Allana spoke, "Ben, you need to call a Council meeting."

Ben finally seemed to compose himself as she shook his head, replying, "I can't, I'm not on the Council. But I'll contact Master Horn, he can call one."

As Ben walked over to the comm station in his bedroom, Allana heard him say, "I've already lost my mother to this godforsaken war, I'm not about to lose my father as well."

* * *

Reviews much appreciated. =D

Also virtual cookies to anyone who manages to spot the Harry Potter reference. =D

Words: 2394


End file.
